Models
by shanejayell
Summary: Yuno needs a model for her sketch, and Sae and Hiro get recruited.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Hidamari Sketch, I'm only borrowing them for a while. This story will also contain yuri aka girl/girl relations, so if that's not your thing I'd suggest skipping it.

Models

Looking up from her sketch Yuno found her thoughts wandering oddly. She looked at Miyako, then up at the wall, remembering a picture of lilies. If Yuno had to pick a single word to describe her two friends Sae and Hiro, it would be complimentary. The two young women just seemed to fit so well together, the motherly Hiro and the boyish Sae. They coexisted in near perfect harmony, and had for as long as Yuno had known them.

"Miya-chan," Yuno looked up from the sketch she was working on, "if Hiro is the mother of our little group, does that make Sae the daddy?"

Miyako looked at her in surprise, her cute blonde hair falling into her eyes. "I suppose so," she chuckled, "but don't let Sae hear you call her that."

Both of them shared a quiet laugh about that. As cute as Sae was she also had issues around being regarded as boyish or unfeminine. Personally Yuno rather liked Sae's unique combination of womanly and boyish qualities, but she also understood her discomfort. She supposed a person could get tired being called handsome rather than cute....

Yuno looked down at her sketch thoughtfully, the picture of a couple standing close together. If she was going to be honest the two of them kinda looked like Hiro and Sae, tho in a somewhat cartoony way. "What are you drawing for the assignment?" she looked up to ask.

Miyako held up one of her typical, almost abstract designs which vaguely implied two people who were standing close together. "Another masterpiece," she announced proudly.

Yuno smiled, feeling impressed despite herself by her confidence. "It looks good," she agreed, looking down at her own indistinct work with a frown. It lacked a certain solidity, as if the two figures were floating above the ground.

"You need to work on the shadows," Miyako mused as she looked at the picture, "they would help anchor the picture."

"Hmm," Yuno nodded in glum agreement. "It's hard to get it right without a model though," she murmured. "Maybe I can put a object...."

"A model?" Miyako brightened as she swiftly hopped to her feet, "Hold on, I'll be right back."

"Wait, I...," Yuno barely got out before Miyako was out the door. 'She wouldn't,' she thought worriedly as the seconds ticked by.

A few moments later Sae and Hiro walked in, Miyako pushing them in from behind. "All right," Sae flipped her short, dark hair out of her eyes as she asked, "what's the emergency?"

"I'm really sorry...," Yuno started.

"Yuno needs a model for our assignment of two people together," Miyako jumped in, "I was hoping you and Hiro could do it."

"Models?" Hiro smiled slightly.

"I couldn't...," Sae muttered, blushing faintly.

"It'll only take a few minutes for Yuno to get the shadows right," Miyako lied to them cheerfully as she pushed them to stand in front of Yuno.

Hiro put her hand on Sae's arm, looking at her warmly as she said, "I'd like to try this. The only times we've modeled have been for each other."

Both Yuno and Miyako exchanged surprised looks as Sae went beet red. 'I wonder what kind of modeling they did?' Yuno wondered, silently resolving to try to get the story out of Hiro later. "It won't take long," she promised.

Sae met Hiro's eyes a moment, taking the cue from the other woman as she said, "All right, we'll help."

"All right!" Miyako said as she looked over Yuno's sketch and walked over to Sae and Hiro. "Okay," she said briskly, "stand close together and Sae, put your arm across Hiro's shoulder."

"Hmm," Hiro cuddled close to Sae as the slightly taller girl went stiff.

"Are you sure?" Sae yelped.

"Look at the sketch," Miyako shrugged eloquently as Yuno held up the drawing.

Still blushing furiously Sae took in the image and sighed, wrapping a arm around Hiro and pulling her towards her gently. "How's this?" she asked gruffly.

"Put your hand on her ass," Miyako suggested.

"Miya-chan!" Yuno protested, "That's not in the drawing!"

"I bet the teacher would like it," Miyako shrugged.

Hiro giggled as she snuggled in Sae's arms, "Very true."

"Just get on with the drawing," Sae sighed plaintively.

Yuno bit back her own giggles, using shadows to effectively nail down her drawing and making it look much more realistic. As she drew she also edited the faces and a few other details, deciding to make it more Hiro and Sae like than it had been at first.

"There," she finally declared as Yuno put her pencil down, "done."

"Oooh, sexy," Miyako noted admiringly, "You got Hiro's curves just right."

Only reluctantly disengaging from Sae Hiro walked over, peering down at the drawing before Yuno could hide it. "It looks nice," she reassured Yuno. "In fact," she added, "after it gets graded can I have it?"

"Sure," Yuno agreed as Sae took a look at it.

"It is good," Sae agreed, "maybe we'll hang it on our wall."

"Our wall?" Miyako blinked, giving Sae a thoughtful look.

"I mean Hiro's wall!" Sae looked flustered, "Or my wall. Maybe we'll share it!"

Yuno decided not to push her and smiled at them sweetly as she noted, "Maybe you can get a copy made."

"Maybe so," Hiro agreed as she took Sae's hand in her's. "I think I need to start dinner, see you later," she told them sweetly.

"Bye," Miyako waved bye with a slight smirk on her face.

Yuno gave Miyako a thoughtful look as she asked her friend, "Was that a slip of the tongue or did Sae mean...?"

"I dunno," Miyako grinned back at her impishly as she said, "but I'm going to have a lot of fun teasing them about it."

End

Notes: Yes, I'm writing Miya as being both smarter and probably snarkier than she's usually shown. Sorry, deal with it. It was use her or introduce a totally original character to play the role. As far as Sae and Hiro go, IMHO I think they're canon or very close to it. They nearly have a husband and wife relationship, and it's amusing to see how BADLY Sae reacts to Hiro getting a love letter in the manga.


End file.
